Swing Life Away
by clandestine composer
Summary: Sakura is new in town and doesn't know anything about anyone, and thankfully, no one knows about her. A story of love, friendship and finding out what it means to care. Swearing, maybe some violence and other. Rewriting...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The water was splashing up and my legs and pants were already fairly wet. I walked under the falls and was immediately soaked through, I almost slipped again but someone's firm hands were back on my waist quickly._

_I looked at him as he was being soaked by the water as well. All I could think was, that his eyes were the most fascinatingly green colour I had seen in my life. I yelled thank you at him, but he just looked at me quizzically. I moved forward pressing my breasts against his warm chest. A ripple of anticipation went through me and I shivered. I leaned really close to his ear and said thank you. I felt him try to suppress a shiver. I then looked into his eyes and without thinking I moved forward, closer to him, he also leaned forward. And before I knew it I had captured his lips with mine..._

"_It's 7 o'clock on this beautiful Monday morning, on the twenty-eighth of this oddly warm March day-"_I hit the off button on my alarm, wishing that, at that moment the newsreader gets swallowed by a black hole, and that I could return to my dreamland where a man with jade eyes awaited. But it was not that easy. My eyes flutter open and I wipe my pink mess of hair, or what was meant to be called hair, out of my eyes and looked at my intensely messy room.

I got out of bed feeling really sluggish; sitting on the edge of my bed and wiping the sleep from my eyes, now seeing my guitar on my bed. _Must have fallen asleep while playing._ I thought to myself, also seeing next to it my lyrics book; my most prized possession.

I navigated my way through my room to the door that lay adjacent to my bed, the bathroom. As I walked in I looked through the window and saw a fairly sunny day, _fuck… why today?_I asked myself while stripping out of my tank top and boxers. As soon as my underwear hit the floor I was in the shower with the cold tap on full blast. I washed my hair with coconut and lime shampoo and rinsed it quickly, thinking that if I could finish quickly then I can still put a decent outfit together.

I got out of the shower, rapidly drying off and wrapping the towel around my hair. I stepped into my room and looked around for my favourite black bra and lucky red knickers. I spot my bra on the floor next to the bed and walked over to my wardrobe, pulled it open and saw my red undies. With underwear done I checked the clock and saw _7:25, shit!_ I found my black skinny jeans on the floor and hurriedly put them on and threaded a silver studded belt through the holes before moving onto trying to decide what I was going to wear on top. There was a blue tank top on a hanger. I grabbed it off and rushed into the bathroom, while throwing the towel that was situated on top of my head near the rails and, put my head through the top. I then stared into the mirror; before me stood a teen with shoulder length pastel pink hair that had black tips, emerald eyes and sporty physique, yet not lacking in the breast department, b borderline c.

I quickly blow-dried my hair, which resulted in a wavy type look, not bothering to do anything fancy, _what's the point?_ I asked myself. I walked into my room, got a book from my desk drawer and a pen, next to my laptop was a pair of socks; I put them on along with my black and purple-laced converse.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, the house was quite and as I entered the kitchen I saw a giant card proclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I opened it and it was an apology from mom for not being able to talk to me this morning, and promising me a great birthday gift when I get home. Next to that was a white envelope simply saying "Happy Birthday Sakura. From Dad." I opened the envelope and shook out the contents, a silvery coloured bank card fell out onto the bench top, I picked it up and it read 'PLATINUM CREDIT CARD' I put it into the front pocket of my jeans, _what am I going to do with a Platinum credit card in my name?_I asked myself, on my way to the garage I picked up my bike's keys and my Ipod. Jogging to my bike in the garage, I placed my headphones in my ears whilst thinking about the last two days.

I had just moved to Konaha from Suna and on the day of my birthday I have to start attending Konaha High. "Happy birthday to me," I said under my breath, turning my music to its loudest so that the sound would reverberate in my helmet once I put it on. I kicked my bike to a start quickly placing my helmet on and raced to school, with ten minutes before my classes are meant to start.

I parked next to a silver BMW Convertible that was close to the entrance. Jumping off my bike, and taking my helmet off, I tried to get the 'helmet hair' look away so I shook out my hair. I turned the volume of my Ipod down so that I could hear the voices around me but still be swimming in my music. Without a second thought I was off walking up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I turned around and stared at my surroundings, I then turned around rapidly and walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up and I was staring into a pair of onyx eyes that could have melted a piece of gold with just one glance, I looked at the rest of the mysterious guy and saw that his hair resembled a cockatoos, a very sexy cockatoo, but a bird no less.

"Hey watch where you're walking girlie," he hissed.

"Well then you should get your fucking ass out of the way," I replied, without waiting for an answer I walked off, through the front doors and into a throng of people. I saw signs pointing towards the office and followed them, when I got to the door, it suddenly burst open and for the second time in five minutes I slammed into another hard chest.

"Hey buddy, watch where you are walking!" I shouted.

"Hn," was his reply, his face a mask of blank feelings, much like a white canvas, the only place that indicated a change in mood was his jade green eyes, there was a flicker of anger, but it left almost as fast as I saw it appear. He was a couple of inches taller than me so I had to slightly look up to see him, he had messy crimson red hair that looked like he styled it every morning to give it that 'just woken up' look.

I moved out of the door way and he passed by, I walked in not noticing that almost everyone was staring at me and contemplating what had just happened. As soon as the door closed everyone was murmuring to one another about what had just occurred.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I walked in through the office doors, trying to sort through all the events that have already occurred and I just walked in five minutes ago. _There must be something in the water, maybe hormone boosters?_ I contemplated the idea while looking around for any sign of movement. _Come on it's almost class; there should at least be one person here_. Just as I finished the thought a women with blonde hair, tied in two ponytails that hung over her shoulders, and oversized breasts walked into the room.

"Shizune, where did you say you put that piece of paper-" she stopped mid sentence when she looked up and saw me. "Aaah, you must be Sakura Haruno, huh?" she asked raking her eyes over my choice of dress.

"Yes, I'm meant to see the principle," I replied sensing slight disapproval of my taste in clothing. It was very simple, so I don't really get why that would be an issue.

"Yes, I'm Tsunade, the principal. So the reason I wanted to talk to you is just to tell you that your father pulled a multitude of strings to get you in here and I don't want you to get kicked out just because you did something stupid like smoke, or drink at school, okay?" Tsunade said and I got the slight feeling that she wouldn't mind if we committed these acts outside of the campus.

"Yes I understand, it's just like any other school I've been to and trust me I've been to plenty," I replied giving her a reserved smile.

"No, no, no, this school is definitely not like any other school, here I employ the rule 'keep it clean'. And that is basically the only rule I have… we at Konaha High are very relaxed," she explained, then turned and looked on the counter that was next to her, "oh, here it is… this is your timetable, so you are basically all set, and here your locker combination andnumber, so that you can put that thing in your locker," she pointed at my helmet that was still resting in my hand, "and hear is just all the tid bits that you might need for the rest of the day and course outlines," with that said she handed me a couple of pieces of paper, which included a map of the school.

"Now scram," said Tsunade. I quickly walked out of the office and looked around at the now empty halls, noting that the locker to my immediate left was number _183_, I looked down at the pieces of paper that were situated in my hand. I finally found my locker sheet and it told me that my locker was number _29_. _Fan fucking-tastic_, I thought as I started to move along the corridor, I glanced at the other wall and saw that the numbers on the lockers were in double digits, so I crossed the hall and kept walking. When I finally found my locker, I put my helmet in and closed it. I then rummaged through the pile that Tsunade had given me and I found my timetable and looked at session one it said: ENGLISH with Kakashi.

So I followed the map I'd been given to my English class, I peered through the door to see a teacher with gray hair pointing up and to the side, sitting on a chair in front of the class, reading an orange book that had a red circle that had a cross through it. I took a deep breath and opened the door, the talking died down and the teacher looked up at the door clearly surprised. I walked up to him and handed him a note that I had spotted in my pack earlier explaining who I am and that I will be taking his class.

"Well okay then, everyone, this is our new transfer student," he explained to the class, then he faced me and said, "now would you mind introducing yourself to the class? And add in a few things that you like and dislike."

"Okay," I replied to him, and then turned to the class, the first thing I saw was jet black cockatoo style hair, I glared at the boy I'd smashed into earlier, then continued, "well, hi, yeah my name is Sakura Haruno, I like playing the guitar and writing songs," I said looking around the class, "and I dislike males with too much testosterone pumping through them that they think they can do whatever the fuck they want and that no one is ever going to say anything about it," I said fixing a glare on a certain jet black haired male sitting in the first row.

"Okay, miss Haruno you may take a seat now, how about you sit next to Temari and Tenten?" he said pointing his finger at two girls who were situated in the third row. One had dark brown hair that was in two messy buns on the side of her head and the other girl had four, dirty blonde pigtails.

I walked up the aisle and heard a voice speak loud enough for the entire class to hear, "I've never seen a sakura blossom that was pink and black. Must be dirty or diseased." I glanced behind me and I saw the guy with black hair give a high five to a guy with white bleached hair, I turned my focus away from the duo and looked up and noticed that the two girls that had been sitting next to one another had moved apart and were both now sitting on an aisle seat leaving me the seat in the middle. I walked to my new seat and put my stuff down and lowered myself down on the seat.

"So what exactly are you guys doing?" I asked the girls sitting next to me.

"Nothing, actually, Kakashi sensei is very mellow and we rarely do anything strenuous, by the way my name is Temari and the one with the buns is Tenten," the girl with the blonde hair replied to my question.

"Is your hair really pink?" interrupted a voice from behind me, I turned around in my chair to look at the owner of the voice, and I caught myself looking at a handsome boy with sandy brown hair.

I smirked and asked, "What do you think?"

"Well I could check, that is why I asked…" He replied with a smile on his face, appraising me where I sat.

"Sorry, can't do bucko these skinnies took awhile to wriggle into and I don't think I can get them off without needing to cut them off," I replied playfully, the guy took a pair of scissors out of his bag and then in a flash Temari smacked the guy across the head.

"Don't mind my brother," she apologized, shrugging her shoulders.

"My name's Kankuro by the way, and next to me is Choji," he motioned to a very muscular boy next to him that was consuming a packet of potato chips, at a mention of his name Choji looked up at me and smiled giving me a small wave, Kankuro then motioned to a boy with black hair and a tight green turtle neck shirt, "and that is Lee."

Lee stood up and hugged me over the desk enthusiastically, I hurt badly because to achieve this when I was sitting down squishing my boobs against my chair and that is a tad hurtful, "wonderful! A beautiful youthful girl!" Lee exclaimed. Choji stood up and in one motion, had Lee in a headlock. I breathed deeply and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry you will get used to Lee, everyone eventually does," Temari said, she then took her hand off me shoulder and looked over to the desks diagonal from her. I followed her gaze and saw a boy with spiky brown hair, with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"My names Kiba," he said and pointed to a blonde boy next to him, who looked up from scribbling on a piece of paper, he had amazing blue eyes and I could barely look away, "and this is Naruto." Naruto then turned to his left and started talking to someone I hadn't noticed, I moved my head to try and spot the mystery person, but Temari obscured my view.

"So we heard about a pink haired girl, swearing at the top jock, Sasuke Uchiha," she shot a quick glance at the front row, and I followed suit, just catching Sasuke turning away from his conversation to look at me. I turned back to Temari.

"And? The issue is?" I asked.

"Well he basically runs half the school, him and his brother Itachi," she said, and before I could interrupt she continued, "and we also heard about you swearing at the guy who runs the other half of the school."

"So you are basically saying that this school has two halves and that I pissed the leader of both sides off, so I only got you guys?" I asked.

"Well not really, you see we are on the side that doesn't involve the Uchiha's. The person who runs the other group is my brother, Gaara," she said pointing to the space next to Naruto. As if beckoned Gaara moved forward and stared at me, those jade eyes looked reminiscent, but no one else seemed to notice it.

"So I… uh… huh?" I asked not making any sense whatsoever.

Before Temari could answer Gaara spoke, "Temari, I can speak for myself."

"Well you rarely do, you only speak to Naruto, so how am I meant to know when to shut up?" Temari asked.

"Shut up," Gaara replied, "now Sakura, I think you can make it into my group if you agree to play a song that you wrote today, you will have an opportunity to play in music."

"Why? I haven't even had time to practice!" I asked, totally dumbstruck and slightly peeved, with his demanding tone.

"Because I'm curious, and you then have till the end of the week" and with that he leaned back again and was gone from my sight.

"Hey Sakura pass me your timetable? I want to write the people you will be with, in each class," Tenten asked me, already going through my stack of paper and withdrawing it from the pile. She scribbled on it for a minute and handed it back when I looked at it what I saw was:

8-9 – English with Kakashi _(Everyone)_

9-10 – Math with Gai _(Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Tenten)_

10-11 – Gym with Asuma_(Everyone)_

11-11:30 - Break

11:30-12:30– Biology with Kurenai _(Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Kiba)_

12:30-1:30 – Morals and Ethics with Iruka _(Temari, Naruto, Tenten, Lee)_

1:30-2:05 - Lunch

2:05-3:05 – Music with Jaraiya _(Everyone)_

"Temari, I'm with you all day," I said when I saw my timetable.

"I pity you," Kankuro said and quickly moved out of arm reach from Temari, yet he didn't escape a glare.

"Yay," Temari said, when she turned to look at me, and then clapped her hands together, "and by the way I love what you are wearing."

"Thanks," I replied.

A shrill alarm went off some where within the building and everyone started to pack up. I stood up and waited by my newfound group, I glanced at the leader of the group. He had gotten up, walked over to his brother, and started talking to him. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to my right and saw Temari, she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "you must be really special to have talked to my brother like that and gotten away with it, let alone join our group, and he is also curious about you, which is saying something, he is usually very unemotional, but when he walked in here this morning I thought he was either going to burst out laughing or burst in anger and take someone's head off." She leaned away from me with a smile on her face; she then turned and started to walk away, I followed her outside feeling a smile playing on my lips.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I walked into the hallway I was bombarded with sounds of people shouting and carrying on. People scurried in every direction, rushing to quickly talk to friends or trying to get a good seat in the next class. I grabbed hold of Temari's bag strap in order not to get lost. She waved to a few people, one was a boy with a ponytail, that was sticking up, it sort of reminded me of a pineapple but then I saw all the gel behind it, _wow talk about two bottles per day._

"That's Shikamaru, he's our age but he got put up a year because he is meant to be some type of genius, he is, but he is just too lazy to pick up the pencil during examinations, oh and that's Hinata," She explained to me, waving to a girl that had dark blue, shoulder length hair. "You don't need to worry about it right now; you will meet them all during break."

"Okay, well about-" I was cut short when Temari was suddenly pulled away from me, so fast I lost my grip on her bag, and was left standing on my own in the middle of the mass of bodies.

"Have you floated down the wrong path, little cherry blossom?" I felt someone breathe into my ear. I turned around and saw onyx eyes and black hair to go with them. Looking into those eyes I saw a touch of rage. He touched the tips of my hair with a finger and I flinched away.

"Just leave me alone please, I have dealt with your type for the last two years, and I don't want to be part of it anymore," I replied and turned on my heel. I saw Temari through the dispersing crowd; while I walked away I could feel hatred being directed towards my being.

When I finally reached Temari, I thanked her for waiting for me so patiently.

"Well I was just insanely curious about what Uchiha was talking to you about."

"It was nothing," I replied, "speak of the devil and he will show himself," I said as Sasuke barged past us.

"Uchiha, what? Can't you walk in a straight line anymore, or is that you don't like to feel that rejection on your shoulders?" Temari called after him, so that the whole class could hear her.

"Well miss Sabaku, I know that you have a wonderful youthful spirit around you today, but could you please do all this cat-calling at break?" our teacher was now behind us and as I turned around I saw a adult-sized Lee, I was shocked to see this, teacher, he had on a tight green turtleneck shirt on and a pair of jeans.

"Yes, no problem Gai-sensei," Temari replied quickly, she pivoted on the spot and I turned with her taking in the room layout. There were seats of two people next to one another; I saw three spaces that weren't occupied, one next to Sasuke, one next to Kankuro and one next to Gaara. Temari quickly made those only two seats available, by going to sit next to Kankuro. I made my way after her, choosing to go with Gaara instead of a certain boy with black hair. Gaara was sitting behind Kankuro, in the far corner, leaning in his chair. I went and sat down next to him and spotted Tenten in the same line as Temari, sitting next to Choji.

As I looked up at the teacher and listened to what he was explaining for five minutes I noticed I had learnt all this before, and that I really don't need to pay any attention. So I turned to my left, facing Gaara. He looked so familiar...

As the lesson crept by slowly, I kept glancing at Gaara out f the corner of my eye. By the end of the lesson I had just about memorised his profile. As soon as the lesson was over, Gaara rushed through the door, leaving my staring after him.

"What the fuck is his problem?" I asked Temari, standing up and picking up my ever-growing pile of paper.

"It's just that he has some space issues," she answered.

"He seemed fine just then," I said, a bit confused.

"Well I know, usually he will make it known when you get too close, odd," she said quietly, her eyes were a bit glazed over, like she was reminiscing something that might have happened in the past.

The next class passed in a blur, it was gym, and seeing as I didn't have a change of clothes, I sat on the bleachers, watching as they played a game of lacrosse. Lunch was next, and I couldn't be more excited.

We sat down at a large table and many people joined us, Naruto and Kankuro shushed the entire table and told of their almost victory. While they were telling the story, I sat next to Temari and opposite of Gaara, Temari was telling me who all the people were. There was a boy, with the same milky eyes as Hinata, sitting next to Tenten, he had dark brown hair that was tied up at the back, and his name was Neji. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto trying to calm him down, but failing and Shikamaru was lazing next to Temari, he had his hand on her knee.

I glanced at Gaara and smiled, when he looked at me. His eyes somehow said all the things that he wasn't verbally saying. _You better appreciate this_. Or maybe I am just hallucinating. I looked back down the table towards a guy Temari had called Raido, he had a burn mark of some kind on his right cheek, but the mark didn't subtract anything from his handsomeness, there was also a guy that had longish hair that was covered by a bandana, Temari called him Genma.

After that my head started to hurt and I rested my head on my arms, I felt someone kick my under the table, I looked up and saw Gaara looking at me quizzically. I tapped my head and put my head on my arms again. I felt another kick and this time instead of looking up I kicked him back under the table. He kicked me again and I looked up, he was staring at me concerned. "Stop it," I mouthed.

"What?" he asked.

"Kicking me, my poor cons are gonna get scuffmarks," I said smiling.

He didn't reply, what he did instead was put his feat onto mine, not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough so that I couldn't escape.

I stuck my tongue out at him and saw the corners of his mouth go up into a smile.

_This is certainly going to be a fun school_, I thought.

I put my head back onto my arms and sighed.

_Definitely going to be a fun school!_

Temari stood up from the table and I was startled when she shook me so hard, that I almost ended up on the floor in a heap.

"Hey, hey hands off the goods," I snapped, being broken out of my state of mind always made me moody. I looked up to see that Gaara had already left and that it was only Temari and Shikamaru left from our table, all the other students were bracing themselves for the push out the door. I sort of got a vibe that I should leave, so I excused myself and made it into the line with the rest of the horde. I saw a flash of blood red and rushed through the crowd, getting pushed and shoved, there was also some unnecessary butt touching happening.

When I reached the red head, I grabbed hold of his wrist and spun him around. I gasped and let the arm go.

"Oh my gosh, you look just like someone I know, I am sorry," I apologized, looking into the amber coloured eyes of a red head that had a black jacket on. He looked so much like Gaara that I had to triple take just to make sure it wasn't Gaara. I felt my cheeks warm slightly and stormed away into the crowd, _this school is such a fucked up place_. I reached my locker, opened it and took out my helmet. Closing my locker, I turned around, and for the third time today I walked into a wall of taunt flesh. I didn't fall to the ground but I staggered back, and hit my head against my locker.

"You mother fucking idio-" I cut myself off; when I looked into the amber eyes of the red head I had just talked to.

"You can't leave just yet, you owe me something," he said in a voice that was so smooth, it could make any woman fall at his feet and grovel for a good time. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my mind of the filth that had just presented itself to my mind.

"Listen, it was an honest mistake, I just thought you were Gaara, and I was trying to ask him a question, so I'm sorry again if my thoughtlessness caused you any problems," I replied in a sarcastic tone. I gripped my helmet tighter, and took a step to the right trying to get past the red head. He mimicked my move, and blocked my way.

"Sorry, darlin' you are quite famous it seems and its only your first day, nobody has had this impact on this school since… well no one has ever had this big publicity in the time since I've been here, and that's saying something, I've been here a long time, since year eight… fuck that wasn't to long ago actually," he mused to himself, with a grin, I tried to sneak away while he was distracted but his hand hit the locker hard and he continued, "so I'm asking you what you want with my cousin, and why are you this big pink bombshell?"

"Well fuck you; I don't need to tell you what I wanted from your… hang on cousin?" I asked, he nodded and I continued, "what I want to talk to your cousin about is none of your business, and I don't know where you got the idea that I was a bombshell, but your wrong, I'm the fucking exploding powder inside, I like to make a big bang where ever I go, I love stirring things up. But now if you don't mind I need to go," I had decided that I would actually turn up for my next class, so I turned my back on the red head and stuffed my helmet back into my locker.

"Now I know what everyone is on about, you are one of those, I-hate-you-don't-come-near-me-I-bite type of chicks," he concluded.

"No I'm not, I just don't care," I said defiantly.

"Deep down you do, by the way my name is Sasori, and I am now giving you a helpful hint, never grab hold of Gaara's arm, like you did to me, he will snap first think later, so Sakura if I were you I would, stop acting like you don't give a fuck, and start thinking. Fangirls get sorta pissed around here, I'll see you later," he replied, he winked at me and left me gaping at the spot he had just been occupying, _What The Fuck, how did he know my name and everything else, I bet he is one of those males that sit near the girls pretending to be interested in the conversation that is going on in front of him, but really he is actually listening to the gossip from the girls. Hah, that must be it._ I concluded with a smile I walked through the now empty halls towards a room at the front of the school.

Once I walked in, the teacher turned to me and I saw her crimson eyes, she smiled at me and beckoned me forward with her forefinger. I walked up to her and noticed the class had quieted down and all that could be heard was a few murmurs. _Ugh, if this is what all my classes are going to be like then, I QUIT!_ I talked to the teacher, whose name I found out was Kurenai Yuhi, but she was fine with Kurenai, she talked to me for a few minutes about what she expected from her Biology students. She told me that I could choose my seat and I turned to look at the class. The class was actually pretty cool, it was a lab, actually, in the back row there was a seat between Kiba and Naruto available, so I walked straight up the line and sat next to them with a big puff of air leaving my lungs.

"Hey by the way, why were you just talking to Sasori?" asked Naruto from my left. I lifted my head and saw he was looking at me with a puzzled expression, I looked to my right and saw Kiba staring at me with the same question in his eyes, I glanced up to see Temari in front of me, turned around, she was looking at me expectantly, and even Gaara who was sitting in front of Naruto had slightly turned his ear towards me to hear my reply.

"Well, I grabbed his wrist in the cafeteria, thinking because of the red hair that it was Gaara and then it happened to be him and he followed me to my locker and just randomly kept talking to me," I said looking down again, feeling them looking at me.

"Sakura, do you not know that it's rude to grab hold of other people?" asked Naruto stupidly, I ignored him and looked at Temari, she had a concerned look in her eye, she then quickly shot a glance over at Gaara, his hands were balled into fists and his knuckles looked painfully close to going through the flesh.

"It's just there was a bad experience with him and as you can see, Gaara's not to thrilled about that, oh and the fact that Sasori didn't snap your wrist first, and ask questions later, is actually quite surprising," Temari Commented.

"Funny thing, Sasori said the same thing about Gaara, when we were talking…" I said looking at Gaara for any reaction, "must be my charm," Gaara scoffed, and everyone looked at him in surprise, but he had directed his attention to the sheet, and had already filled out seven questions.

"Hey tool, what's your problem?" I asked glaring at Gaara; he turned to look at me.

"Hn, well you have as much charm as a hungry cheetah," he replied and turned back to what was in front of him.

"Fuck you," I hissed at him. I took a deep breath and turned to the boys next to me, and discussed what was on the work sheet.

"Hey idiot," I called to Gaara, he didn't answer, "fine, Gaara," he turned to look at me and there was anger deeply hidden in his eyes, I chose to ignore it and asked, "what class do you have next?"

"Metal work," he replied and turned around again.

"Why don't you do Morals and Ethics?" I asked.

"They're lost on me," he said without turning around.

"Aww. Well then I can't talk to you about who you really are," I said.

"What I really want to know is, who you are, Sakura Haruno," he said turning around once more, I folded my arms across my chest and looked up at the clock choosing to ignore him and spotting that it is almost time for the shrill bell. Just as I thought that, the bell went and I was out of my class, before anyone could notice.

Walking down the corridor, with people spilling from each doorway was fun to watch, two people at a time would try to get through and they would get stuck in the narrow door frame, people behind them would then push them, they would stumble out and everyone pretends nothing happened. I reached my next class and peered in seeing that there was still a student in there, she had a piercing under her lip, blue hair and an origami flower in it. She picked up her things and stormed past me. I stepped away from the door and turned around, spotting Lee a couple of meters away from me and I could see a bone crushing hug in the near future. He spotted me, started running and was blocked when Naruto stepped into his path and talked to him for a few seconds. While Naruto and Lee were talking Temari came rushing up to me.

"I have a date tonight," she exclaimed, so loudly that passersby looked up at her, spotted her and then scuffled away.

"Nice, so Bio was interesting," I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, what was that whole thing between you and Gaara?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Nothing, just… eh I don't really know…" I trailed off. "Hang on so what is Morals and Ethics really?" I asked, "It had just been one of the things I saw first, so I ticked the box."

"Well Iruka allows it to be like a free subject, sometimes he will teach us about what is the right thing and what is the wrong, but mostly we either study or talk," she finished then her smile turned to a frown while looking at something behind me, I turned around and spotted Sasuke. I started to glare in his direction, but then decided that it was too much effort. Temari had just walked into the class and I followed seeing her in the back corner sitting next to Tenten, Naruto was sitting in the back row next to Lee and there were a pair of empty chairs behind Temari, I sat down, as a teacher with a scar across his nose entered.

"Well, I'm going to guess that everyone knows Miss Haruno," he pointed in my direction and all faces in the class turned in my direction, "even all the teachers know about her, well we are gossips, but that doesn't matter… anyway, today you guys can just study, or just do whatever," Iruka finished and went to sit by his desk.

"I think that morals would be more lost on Sas-gay than Gaara, don't you reckon?" I asked Temari loudly enough, and the Uchiha turned around and glared at me.

She smiled and talked to Tenten. Lunch passed in a very hurried fashion, as did music, where I learnt that my new friends were quite musically talented.

This pattern followed into the next few days, where I got to learn more about my new group of friends.

Soon enough it was Friday, and I was supposed to play.


End file.
